New Beginnings
by feather-of-the-heart
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are now married and have started a new life together. How will things turn out when a baby is introduced or there is an emmergency.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters with the exceptions of the few I made up on my own - everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I plan on writing many chapters for this story to finish it off so please review if you want me to add the rest because if no one reviews I am perfectly fine with withholding the chapters.**

* * *

Renesmee waited for Jacob to wake up, she loved to watch him sleep. Her husband always slept so peacefully it was like a nuclear was could go on around him and he wouldn't have a clue. She had always loved him, ever since the day she was born. Her parents trusted Jacob with their lives but always kept a watchful eye over things. She couldn't blame them though - she was their only child and they could never have another one.

Her father had bought her and Jacob a wonderful house which was in the middle of a forest and just a five minute run away from their house. As a nice little touch he had added a doggy door in the back - she never did forgive him for that. They were always very close with the Cullens - they spent at least three days of the week at the big Cullen house, her parents would always be there too. Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper always went out and fought while the rest of them would stay inside. Sometimes Carlisle would take them out when there was a storm and have a good game of baseball. Renesmee always played with Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella because they always won.

When visiting her family she was always referred to as Renesmee, never Nessie - the nickname Jacob had given her when she was little. Her mother had always hated the name because she didn't want Renesmee to be the lockness monster. Bella had put up with it for the first three years of her life but put a stop to it. Renesmee remembered the day when Jacob was visiting, her mother was already frustrated with something and Jacob pushed her over the edge. She absolutely flipped on him, he dad got between the two of them and her mom almost killed him to get to Jacob. From that point on she vowed to kill anyone who ever called her Nessie in front of her again. Renesmee knew how important her name was to Bella so she made Jacob use it whenever possible.

Jacob was almost going to wake up so Renesmee jumped up and scampered into the kitchen. She made him six slices of burnt toast, a big bowl of scrambled eggs, and a leg of lamb - it was his favourite breakfast. It was the breakfast of a king, and very little women probably wouldn't be willing to make this every morning. She loved Jacob more than anything in the world and would spend all day cooking if she needed to.

She heard the loud yawn coming from the bedroom then heard the loud footsteps that always followed it on their way to the washroom. She put everything on the table and put out a jug of orange juice for him to drink. She sat at the table and read the newspaper for the day - her father always ran out in the middle of the night and left it in the mail box. Jacob came out and ate like a pig, she watched him with loving eyes wondering why her mother never fell for him. Renesmee loved everything about the man and thought that he would be the man of every woman's dreams.

Their plans fo the day were to head off to her grandfather's house. Today was a day they had dedicated to celebrating everyone's birthday, it was sort of like a secret santa thing for the gifts. She had gotten Jasper and Jacob had Esme. Renesmee had gone shopping for both of the gifts on her own, for Esme she wanted to get her some lingerie but she was buying it from Jacob - she settled on a beautiful gold necklace with the names of her entire family on it and Carlisle & Esme written on a heart that hung from it. Jasper was a bit more difficult to buy for but it seemed obvious once she had found it - she bought him a huge book that was about a theory that the wars in the south were really involving vampires, once she got home she skimmed through it and Jasper was referred to several times.

She had the gifts perfectly wrapped in golden paper and stuffed them in her bag, when Jacob was done eating they were off. Her parents were already gone so they continued on to her grandfathers. When they arrived her father was still outside talking with Emmett when he heard them coming. Emmett went inside while Edward waited and walked in with them. Everyone had settled in the living room with a gift in their lap.

The first gift was Renesmee's, it was from Carlisle. She ripped off the wrapping to reveal a beautiful square mirror that was framed in purple metal with sparkles on it. Renesmee thanked Carlisle and tried to figure out where to put it in their house. Next it was Esme's turn - Jacob handed it to her and her face lit up when she saw it. She had Carlisle put it on her and he even complimented on it. Edward was next and Alice tossed a small gift over to him - from the look on his face Alice must have been doing equations in her head again to keep him from guessing. He opened it up and laughed - she got him a small crystal duck with diamonds in it. It was an old joke the two had. Jasper got his next, Renesmee carefully handed the book to him and watched him open it. His face was priceless - Renesmee added to his moment by telling him to read one of the pages with a sticky tab in it, he would have cried if he could.. Next Rosalie opened her - Bella had gotten it. It was a pink baby doll nightie with Rosalie stitched onto the back. Rosalie leaned over Edward to give her a hug, Renesmee couldn't help but notice that Emmett was happier than Rosalie. Next it was Jacob's turn - Rosalie lit up as she passed him the gift. He opened it and found a book entitled _Getting Down And Dirty - 1000 interesting positions_ and it was written by Rosalie and Emmett. Jacob let out a loud laugh but Edward and Bella were giving Rose and Emmett the look of death. Carlisle got his next and Emmett tossed over a long narrow package shaped like a baseball bat. Carlisle shook his head and the wrapping and opened it up - it was the most expensive one on the market with Carlisle's name engraved on the handle with diamonds. Bella got hers after Carlisle Esme handed her a card, in it was a picture she had made of all the Cullens together-even Jacob. Somehow she had done it so everyone was there and looked full of life, Bella had always wanted one. Next to the plate was Alice - she already knew what Edward had gotten her but was still excited. It was a beatiful emerald Armani dress -custom made for Alice, she was truly happy. Finally Emmett got his - he opened it as if he were a two year old at Christmas. Jasper had gotten him a pair of lutetium knuckles to fight with.

After everything was over and all was cleaned up everyone admired their gifts. Jasper had dragged Alice into the corner and was most likely reading it to her and explaining everything as he went as she petted her dress. Carlisle had his baseball bat under his arm as he and Esme talked. Jacob had put the book Rosalie had given him away and sat with Renesmee. Edward was admiring the portrait Esme had given Bella as the two sat with each other on the far side of the room. And of course Emmett was trying to convince Rosalie to try on her lingerie right there and then while he punched himself with his new lutetium knuckles. Renesmee knew that this was what a family was supposed to look like.

Renesmee had to drag Jacob home after midnight to get him to bed. When they got home they laid in their bed together and talked. "Jake, you remember a couple weeks ago how we had that talk?"

"Remind me Nessie."

"Oh, we were just saying how nice it would be if we could have some kids running around here. You remember, right?"

Jacob let out a loud sigh and put his hands over his face.

"Come on! Carlisle said that we would be perfectly fine to have a kid!"

Jacob looked at her and stroked her cheek with his hand, " Nessie, I told you we would wait a little. I'm not saying that we are never going to have children - we're just going to have to wait a little bit till we get things figured out. OK?"

"Fine" Renesmee pouted and sunk into his arms. She listened to his heart slow down as he drifted off to sleep and put a dream into his head about little children running around their house. Renesmee wanted kids more than anything in the world, just like her mother had. All she had to do was wait for Jacob to be ready for them too.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!! Tell me what you think and I'll add the next chapter to this if there is enough interest!**


End file.
